


colors of the masquerade

by pyrrhas



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrrhas/pseuds/pyrrhas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i will make it my mission to destroy everything you love. starting with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	colors of the masquerade

adam would know better than anyone what you look like when you’re in love. 

he’s seen it before, directed at him. you were desperately in love with him once. in love enough to forgive the terrible things he did, to look the other way, to believe him when he gripped your hands and looked into your eyes and swore that what he, what both of you, were doing was right. 

_i will make it my mission to destroy everything you love_ , adam tells you, and you can’t help your reaction at the thought of adam hurting yang. of destroying her. you love yang so much that you burn with it, sometimes. it’s a quiet and subdued thing in your chest--because you can’t bear to let it blaze, not the way she does, so bright and beautiful that sometimes it hurts you because you feel like you don’t deserve her--but it’s there. you love yang and adam wants to destroy her, because of course he does. 

that’s all adam ever does. 

you see blake coming to save you, screaming your name, and you can’t help the way your face twists. adam sees it, of course. he always saw everything that you were. he had managed to rip the skin off of you and exploit the feelings you had underneath, until you saw everything the way he did. until, one day, you didn’t. and you left. 

only adam comes back, because of course he does. 

adam would know better than anyone what you look like when you’re in love. 

_starting with her._


End file.
